Petverse: Life without
by candy-belle
Summary: Continuation of my Petverse stories. The others try to help Cody forget. Alternative Lifestyle slash fic featuring Randy, Evan, Cody & John. Serious Warnings: if you can't cope with the idea of grown men acting as pets - don't bother reading this.


**Title:** Life without...  
><strong>Rating: <strong>18  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The others try to help Cody forget  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Ummm yeah difficult to say without giving the story away lets just say all of Legacy, Cena and Bourne are all involved with each other...  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Alternative lifestyle alert!If you can't cope with the idea of a grown men acting as pets - don't read this! Seriously don't bother!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Continuing the Petverse series -And I do mean that warning! if you can't cope with the idea of grown men acting as pets don't read thisxxx As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

x x x x x x x x

Cody sighed again. He was lying on his bed curled into a foetal potion hugging a pillow. He was trying really hard not to let the tars fall again. Ever since Vanilla had left him three week ago, ever since he'd declared he wanted to return to a "normal" life Cody had been depressed.

Really depressed.

Nothing interested him. And no-one interested him either. No one, not even Randy, had been able to coax him into having anything sharing anything more than a quick fleeting hug. And even that had hurt. He closed his eyes wishing he cold feel something again something other than the overwhelming sadness that was slowly drowning him.

X x x x x x x x

Downstairs in the day room, Puppy lay on his daybed, bored and a little sad. Randy & Dimples had had to go to a work event leaving him alone in the house with Cody. It upset him to see his favourite master so upset. Chewing his bottom lip he sighed again then sat bolt up right, the biggest grin ever breaking over his face. All but falling over his own feet he scrabbled to get up to the door. Just as he pulled the door to the playroom open the front door opened and Dimples sauntered through, followed by Randy. Almost the moment Randy closed the front door Dimples started stripping, his street clothes falling to the floor in a flourish and within second he was naked, free and totally content. Rolling his shoulders he was about to speak when a small figure shot between him and Randy and leapt up into Randy's arms.

Chuckling and groaning at the same time, Randy caught hold of Puppy, hugging him close and brushing an tender kiss into the dark hair. Setting the excited bundle of energy down Randy cupped his face and smiled softly asking, "You okay there, Puppy?"

Puppy nodded nuzzling his face against the hand, his tongue flicking out to lick the edge of Randy's' wrist, the way he leant into the touch and the shiver of delight that went through his body made Randy smile. But as he looked at him, the smile slowly faded and was replaced by a frown. Stepping closer he suddenly reached down and cupped Puppy's groin. His frown depend when he felt Puppy respond instantly to his touch, he felt him hardening and even pushing a little into his hand. Swearing softy he asked, "Has he shown any interest in anything?"

Puppy shook his head sadly the large brown eyes telling Randy all he needed to know. Leaning forward he pressed a soft kiss to Puppy's lips and murmured, "Don't worry we'll think of something."

Puppy nodded then squealed as he was lifted from behind, thick arms closing around his waist as Dimples hoisted up his fellow pet in a huge bear hug. Wriggling and giggling Puppy managed to turn himself around and wrapped his legs around Dimples' waist, his arms flowing around the thick neck as he hugged his fellow pet. Grinning madly Dimples stole a kiss from the smaller pet before asking, "You okay, Smallfry?"

Puppy stuck his tongue out at the older pet then giggle against when Randy barked, "Dimples! Stop molesting the Puppy. Put him down and go get me my drink."

Dimples glared at Randy but obeyed nonetheless pausing only to stick his own tongue out at Randy as he padded off to the kitchen, making sure to wag his tail in the direction of his smirking master.

"Behave!" called Randy, a low rumble of a laugh echoing down the hall.

Puppy grinned, very pleased the others were back because maybe now they could work out a way to ease Cody's heartache and make him smile again.

X x x x x x x x

Randy took the two pets out into the garden. Stretching out on a sun lounger he pulled Puppy down onto his lap, loving the way the small frame curled into him the dark hair resting against his chest. Dimples flopped down onto a cushion beside them, his head resting on Randy's lap, the blue eyes fixed adoringly on his master's face, while his hand absently stroked the Puppy's thigh. Sighing softly Randy wrapped an arm around the small pet and tilting Puppy's head up, he asked softly, "Has he done anything since we left the other night?"

Puppy shook his head.

"Played a video games? On-line stuff? Read one of his comics..."

"Graphic novels," corrected Dimples grinning when Randy glared at him.

Puppy shook his head again, "Nope, nothing," he mumbled, "He barely ate anything either. I had to amuse myself," he added sadly.

Randy hummed deep in his throat, then an idea hit him. Sitting up he forced the puppy to sit up as well. Smiling faintly he traced a finger over the pout adorning the Puppy's face and rumbled, "Have you tried to get him to play with you?"

Puppy shook his head almost scandalised at what Randy was suggesting. It was unheard of for the pets to initiate the play.

"I think I know what we...or rather you...need to do," reaching down he caressed the short blonde head nuzzling his hip and ordered, "Dimples, go get Puppy ready for some serious play. And Puppy," he reached over his hand sliding around the back of the Puppy's neck, "I want you to make him play with you. Any. Way. You. Can."

X x x x x x x x

Cody jumped when a ball landed in his lap. Looking up sharply he was about to let rip when his voice died. There kneeling in the doorway of his bedroom was Puppy. But not just Puppy, it was Puppy stripped and ready to play. It was Puppy wearing a full play collar, Puppy wearing his full play tail, the long thick strokeable tail visible even from the position Puppy was kneeling in and it was Puppy wearing a cock ring. In otherworld it was Puppy in full play mode.

Swinging his legs down off the bed Cody sat on the edge staring hard at the figure kneeling in his doorway. Bouncing the ball in his hand he called, "This is the play ball…"

Puppy nodded but didn't look up. He kept his head bowed – the perfect pet.

"You know what throwing this ball means?" asked Cody slowly getting to his feet.

Again Puppy nodded.

Cody stared at the figure in his doorway then at the ball before sighing and murmuring, "No."

He turned away and wandered to the window seat. Curling his legs underneath him, he leant back against the shutter and closed his eyes. A few moments alter he felt a pressure on his leg. Looking down he found himself staring into a pair of deep rich chocolate eyed, eyes that pierced through his current glum and made him sigh.

Absently caressing the soft brown hair, Cody murmured, "I can't. I…I only played with …with…" his voice caught and taking a deep breath he looked away.

Puppy pursed his lips and nuzzled his head against Cody's hip a silent plea for his master to play with him. A plea that was met with silence.

Cody screwed his eyes shut then shivered when he felt a hand caressing his knee.

Kneeling up Puppy fixed him with a sad pleading look then murmured, "Please…let me help."

"I said no!" snapped Cody all but pushing Puppy backwards. As Puppy fell backwards, he gave a loud sniff and mewed," Please! I want to help!"

Cody froze staring at Puppy. With a sigh he turned and gripping the play ball he asked brokenly, "Why?"

"Because it's killing me seeing you like this," replied Puppy honestly, "Because it's not fair and it's not right and because…." His voice faded and he just bowed his head resuming the perfect pose.

Cody blinked, fighting to keep the tears out of his eyes. Crossing to where Puppy was kneeling, he reached down and brushed his thumb over Puppy's lip. With a sad smile Cody mumbled, "Puppy I…"

"Please…" breathed Puppy nuzzling his face into his master's hand, "Please use me. Do whatever you like. Just…please come back to me…" he opened his eyes the warm deep chocolate eye staring up at his master, "I miss you."

Cody let out a long low sigh. Tilting his head back he mumbled, "Puppy I…the things he and I…I…" he slowly looked down and whispered, "I don't …"

"Please!" asked Puppy shifting closer nuzzling his face against Cody's stomach, "Please I'll do anything you want. Anything. I can take it! Honestly. I'm tougher than you think...please…" he stared up at Cody.

There was moment's stillness then Puppy was falling backwards. His face was stinging from the slap Cody had landed on his right cheek. Fighting to hide his smile Puppy bowed his head and drew in a deep breath.

There was a loud thump and the ball rolled past Puppy heading for the door.

"Fetch it," ordered Cody firmly.

Puppy scampered after the ball. Bobbing down he caught the play ball in his teeth and struggling to keep on all fours he bounded back to his master. Dropping the ball into Cody's lap, Puppy sat back grinning madly as Cody picked the ball, smiled at him and sent the ball flying again. Puppy turned but waited for the order before bounding after the toy.

Half an hour into eh game and puppy was panting. Cody was throwing the ball into further and harder to reach places and the longer he took to retrieve the ball the harder the punishment when he returned. The last ball had rolled under the chest of drawers and as Puppy struggled to reach it Cody stood up, strode over and without warning he landed a heavy smack on the upturned backside. Puppy yelped then bit his lip. Pulling back he bowed his head waiting for Cody's instructions.

Cody crouched down and sliding a hand under Puppy's chin, he forced his head up ordering, "Look at me."

Puppy obeyed lifting the deep warm chocolate eyes to stare at Cody.

Cody searched the open face in front of him and hesitated. He blinked twice then pulled back and slowly straightened up. Licking his bottom lip Cody gave an almost sad smile then pulling himself together he ordered, "Go to the foot of the bed. Assume the first position"

Puppy obeyed scampering over. He assumed the position knowing exactly what his master wanted. Braced on his arms he spread his legs presenting his tail-adorned backside to his master.

Cody sighed again. He hadn't indulged in anything sexual since Vanilla had left him. But now faced with an eager Puppy wagging his tail suddenly things didn't seem so bad. Stripping his own clothes off Cody walked over and fingers the edge of the tail plug. Puppy whimpered, pressing his backside back wanting more than just the fleeing touch his master was giving him. He got a hard slap for his eagerness but he didn't care.

Cody gently slid the tail-plug out, watching as a little of the lube tricked down the tanned skin. Smiling to himself he slowly eased three fingers in gasping when he realised how tight Puppy was. Frowning he pushed his fingers further in, frowning even more when Puppy hissed and arched his back - an all too obvious sign it was less than enjoyable. Pulling back Cody snapped, "Why the hell are you so tight? Didn't Randy take you before they left?

Puppy slowly glanced over his shoulder and with an honesty that shattered Cody's already broken heart he replied, "No. No ones touched me in over three weeks."

"RANDY!"

Dimples jumped with surprise as Cody suddenly appeared in the garden, dragging Puppy behind him.

Randy though barely registered the on-coming storm. It was only when Cody reached his lounger that he slowly lowered his dark glasses just enough to fix his surprisingly naked young lover with a knowing almost mocking glare, rumbling, "You want something?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Cody pulling Puppy around in front of him basically showing the lithe naked frame off to Randy as he asked, "How come you've not taken him? Three weeks Randal, how can you not taken him in that time? I mean I now Dimples' is good but…"

"Why haven't you taken him?" growled Randy in reply.

Cody opened his mouth then closed it again glaring at his lover. Puppy whimpered struggling slightly to breath with the way Cody was holding his collar.

"Baby, let Puppy go, you kind of strangling him," rumbled Randy smirking slightly as Cody instantly released him and began fussing over him. Sinking onto the opposite lounger Cody absently pulled Puppy onto his lap, stroking the dark hair as Puppy snuggled against him.

Dimples looked up and grinned at him master suddenly releasing what he had done. Randy shot Dimples a wink then rumbled, "Cody…you want to know the reason I haven't touched Puppy in three weeks?"

"YES!" exclaimed Cody angrily although the way he was currently cradling Puppy lessened the heat in his words.

"I haven't touched him because its rude to take someone else's Pet without their permission."

Cody frowned and replied, "But we co-own the Puppy, we share him, we…" slowly his voice faded and he stared at Randy in amazement.

"You mean…I…you're giving him to me?"

Randy pulled his glasses off then slowly got to his feet. Stepping over Dimples he crossed to where Cody was sitting and reaching down he caught his lover's face in is hands. Smiling lovingly he bent down and just as he claimed Cody's mouth eh breathed, "He's always been your's, Baby. Always."

Cody groaned into the kiss his own hand curling around the back of Randy's neck holding his lover in place. Puppy whimpered - having his two masters kissing so close to him and not begin a part of it was pure blissful torture.

Breaking the kiss Randy smirked at Cody and ordered, "Now quit crying over what might have been with that stupid southern dawg and start paying attention to the pet currently sitting on your lap." Putting his dark glasses back on, he patted his thigh ordering, "Dimples, here boy! Come on I think we've got a little training session to do down in the den."

Dimples bounded over falling into place beside his master as they headed back towards the house. Cody watched them go then smiling for the first time in weeks he pulled Puppy around and murmured, "So you're mine."

Puppy grinned happily, nodding enthusiastically

"So I'm guessing if you're mine," mewed Cody reaching down and sliding off the cock ring, "That means I can do this to you…"

Without warning he flipped Puppy over laying him flat on the lounger. Positing himself over his pet, Cody bent down and pressed a hard kiss into his neck breathing, "Get ready Puppy..."

Puppy smiled and replied, "I've been ready for three weeks..."

"Good," replied Cody breathlessly, "So you won't mind if I do this..."

Puppy let out a cry of ecstatic pleasure as finally his master claimed his body in the best way possible.

FIN x


End file.
